Rocky III
| directed by = Sylvester Stallone | written by = Sylvester Stallone | produced by = Herbert S. Nanas; Robert Chartoff; Irwin Winkler; James D. Brubaker | music by = Bill Conti | cinematography = Bill Butler | edited by = Mark Warner; Don Zimmerman | distributed by = United Artists | release date(s) = May 28th, 1982 | mpaa rating = | running time = 99 min. This refers to the theatrical release of the film. 120 min. The director's cut of the film had a 2-hr. running time. | country = | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 IMDB; Rocky III (1982); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $122,823,200 Box Office Mojo; Rocky III (1982); Domestic Summary. | preceded by = Rocky II | followed by = Rocky IV }} Rocky III is an American feature film of the sports drama genre. It is the third installment in the ''Rocky'' film series and follows the events of the 1979 movie Rocky II. The film was written & directed by Sylvester Stallone, who also plays the titular character of Rocky Balboa in the series. Other returning cast members to the franchise include Talia Shire as his wife Adrian Balboa, Burt Young as his irascible brother-in-law, Paulie, Carl Weathers as former nemesis Apollo Creed, Burgess Meredith as Rocky's manager Mickey Goldmill, and Tony Burton as Apollo's manager, Tony. A newcomer to the franchise is Mr. T, who plays the role of the film's antagonist, Clubber Lang. Rocky III was produced by United Artists and premiered in the United States on May 28th, 1982. Plot Rocky Balboa has been the World Heavyweight boxing champion for several years now. And with it comes the fame, the money and adoration of millions. His wife Adrian and he live in a big fancy house and drive nice cars. Celebrity comes with a price however, and Rocky doesn't take the trade as seriously as he does the glamour - a fact that infuriates his manager, Mickey Goldmill. Her participates in charity events and exposition matches and cross-promotional events such as a match with a professional wrestler named Thunderlips. What Rocky doesn't know is that Mickey, fearing for the champ's personal health, has been carrying him through his last dozen or so matches, setting him up against ringers, losers and has-beens. Enter Clubber Lang. James "Clubber" Lang is an angry black boxer from Chicago, who is bitter and full of pent-up rage over how Rocky has been turning his championship title into a joke. Clubber wants the same shot at glory that Apollo Creed once gave to the Italian Stallion all those years ago. He accosts Rocky at a public function in Philadelphia and the two nearly come to blows. He even propositions Rocky's wife, beckoning her to come see what its like to be with a "real man". Rocky's ego succumbs to Clubber's taunts, and he accepts his challenge to face him in the ring. On the night of the big fight, Rocky and Clubber have a second altercation on their way from the locker rooms. During this incident, Clubber pushes Mickey Goldmill into a staircase railing, causing him great harm. Mickey is taken into the locker room where he dies moments later. Devastated by the loss of his friend and mentor, Rocky's head is not in the game. As a result, he is soundly defeated by Clubber Lang, who becomes the new heavyweight boxing champion of the world. Rocky and Adrian attend Mickey's funeral and takes some time to grieve. Rocky's spirit is broken and he considers retiring from the sport. Meanwhile, Clubber Lang continues to defend his belt, devastating each opponent he faces. Balboa's former nemesis, Apollo Creed, pays him a visit. He is committed towards getting Rocky's head together and providing him with some "real" training. He tells him that when he is through, Rocky is going to owe him a favor. He takes him to his old gym to go through some moves, but Rocky's heart isn't in it. He then gives him an inspiring speech about capturing the "Eye of the Tiger" (whatever that means), and finally gets through to Rocky. Balboa proves that he is back in fitting form when he beats Apollo in a race down the beach. The two are overjoyed at this breakthrough and share a victory hug. Climbing his way back to the top, Rocky puts himself into a position to challenge Clubber Lang. The match is held in the "fighting city" of Philadelphia and Clubber is confident that he can defeat Rocky just as easily as he did before. Rocky's renewed speed and swiftness, and his ability to now fight right-handed (Rocky's a southpaw) catch Clubber off-guard. Rocky's greatest asset is his durability and stamina however. He taunts Clubber during the fight, building up his opponent's anger, so that he lashes out wildly, expending all of his energy. Rocky lets Clubber keep him on the defensive through the first two rounds to tire him out, then fires back in the third round, securing a TKO. Rocky wins by knockout and the crowd goes wild. Later, Rocky and Apollo retire to Rocky's personal gym. Apollo calls in his chit, which is to have an off-the-record rematch with the Champ. The two lace up their gloves and Apollo mimics the sound of the bell as they charge towards one another. Cast Appearances * * Pennsylvania :* Philadelphia * Illinois :* Chicago * * * Boxer * Notes Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "A Fighter. A Lover. A Legend. The Greatest Challenge". Recommendations External Links * * Rocky III at Wikipedia * Rocky III at Moviepedia * Rocky III at the Rocky Wiki * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:United Artists Category:1980s/Films Category:1982/Films Category:May, 1982/Films Category:Sequels Category:3rd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:R/Films Category:Films with plot summaries